1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a prefabricated steel reinforced concrete (PSRC) column, and more particularly, to a PSRC column having angle steels.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1A, a conventional steel reinforced concrete (SRC) column or beam for use in construction is formed by surrounding a steel framed column 21, such as an H-shaped or wide flange steel column, with reinforced concrete 22. A mold 23 is used to cast the concrete 22 around the steel framed column 21 and tie bars 13.
FIG. 1B shows a panel zone having girders 41 projecting in four directions from a column. Although the panel zone is structurally important, molding the panel zone has been carelessly managed in many cases. Manufacturing/constructing the panel zone is expensive and typically consumes a lot of time.